Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) provide a convenience of obtaining cash without being restricted to bank locations, and the hours when those banks are open. While many people could benefit from this convenience, not everyone is familiar or comfortable with the technology and knowledge needed to operate an ATM to obtain cash. Therefore, it would be helpful to have a way to remotely access an ATM to assist those people who are not familiar or comfortable with operating an ATM.